3rd Street Saints
Julius Little was a man who grew up in Sunnyvale Gardens together with his best friend Benjamin King. After the Carnales, led by Alejandro Lopez came to Stilwater, took over the city and 'abused' Sunnyvale Gardens, Benjamin called all the people of Sunnyvale, including Julius, together and started a revolt against the Carnales. This gang would be known as the Vice Kings. However, Julius didn't like the way the Vice Kings worked and dropped his flags. After the Westside Rollerz were formed and the district to where Julius fled, Saints Row, was made as a battlefield for the three gangs, Julius gathered all the people he could find to the old Church on 3rd Street. Battle vs. Pursuit Force (by KevlarNinja) 3rd Street Saints: 12345 Pursuit Force: 12345 In a bar in Downtown Stilwater, some 3rd Street Saints are haveing a drink. They don't know that Pursuit Force is about to bust them. On the roof across the street, the Commander is on sniper duty. He sees a drunk Saint stumble out of the ﻿bar, who he shoots. 3rd Street Saints: 1234 As the Commander calls the over Pursuit Force members to go into the bar, the Saint boss, whom is nameless, and his lieutenants, Shaundi, Pierce, and Johnny Gat, see this and decide to go over to the nearby work site. Johnny says "Hold up a sec'." and shoots Pursuit Forces Pilot,, Lucy with his McManus. Pursuit Force: 1234 Ash, Pursuit Forces jumper (the one who goes into hot zones), sees a Purple Mag (a SUV) and places some C-4 under the drivers seat. Meanwhile, Pierce tells the others that he will go and get more Saints, so he runs to his car.......a Purple Mag. 3rd Street Saints: 123 The other Saints run to the work site. Gage, Pursuit Force's driver, sees them and shoots Shaundi in the leg with his Enforcer. They fallow the Saints. Preach, Pursuit Forces Heavy Weapons Guy, finishes the job my shooting Shaundi in the back. 3rd Street Saints: 12 As the two Saints in split up, the four Pursuit Force officers split into pairs, with the Commander and Preach chaseing the Boss and Gage and Ash after Johnny. As Gage and Ash catches up with Johnny, Johnny throws a pipe bomb, killing them both. Pursuit Force: 12 On the roof of the work site, Johnny finds the Boss. Before Johnny can say more then "Yo!", Preach snaps his neck. 3rd Street Saints: 1 The Boss picks up a Sledge Hammer and wacks Preach in the groin, and, when he falls down, the Boss wacks him on the head, which splatters like a watermelon. Pursuit Force: 1 The Commander comes over, but the boss shoots him with his NR4. Pursuit Force: The Boss pulls out can of Purple spray paint. A minute or two later, he backs away, purple all over the Commander. He says, "Purple is a good color on you." and walks away, chuckleing. Winner: 3rd Street Saints '' Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the 3rd Street Saints won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Agency (by KevlarNinja) 3rd Street Saints: 12345 Agency: 12345 A small group of 3rd St. Saints vehicles, after a raid on the local Pacific﻿ City gang, Los Muertos, are driving off on the highway back to Stilwater. The highway is oddly empty.... Suddenly, they see why it's so empty. It's an Agency road block! An Agent in face mask aims a Bastion SX900 "Longshot" and shoots a Saint driving a Socialite sedan. 3rd Street Saints: 1234 A second Saint leans out the side of a Bulldog SUV. He aims his McManus 2010 at the Agency sniper and shoots him in the head. Agency: 1234 The Bulldog driver has an idea. He tells it to the sniper. He agrees. The Driver places a Satchel Charge in the back and both Saints jump out and set off the Charge, killing a Caucasian Agent. Agency: 123 A Thai Agent jumps up in the air and shoots down on the two Bulldog Saints with his Colby EAR50. 3rd Street Saints: 12 The Saint leader and the other remaining Saint are shocked. The Thai Agent throughs a grenade into the last 3rd St. Saint vehicle (a Eiswolf convertible), but both Saints jump out in time, so just the car blows up. The Saint leader shoots the Thai Agent in the chest. Agency: 12 The other Saint fires his Kobra at Maori Agent, but just hits him in the arm. He kills the Kobra Saint with his Colby "Master". 3rd Street Saints: 1 The Saint leader goes to the trunk of the Eiswolf. He left a Minigun there. He opens it and he sees that the Minigun is intact. He pulls it out and yells "EAT LEAD, FREAKS!!!" as he fires hundreds of rounds into the Maori agent. Agency: 1 A Russian Agent tries to fire a harpoon at the Saint leader, but misses. The leader laughs and flips the Agent off. The Agent responds by shooting the leader in the crotch with his EAR50. The agent goes up to him, picks him up, jumps high in the air, and throws the Saint down to the ground. 3rd Street Saints: The Agent hits the ground, landing on the Saint. He walks over to his Supercar to report what happened to the Agency Director. ''Winner: The Agency Expert's Opinion While the 3rd Street Saints outclassed the Agency in all all edges of weaponry, the latter had stronger, more agile, and quicker-thinking warriors who brought in a victory for them. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Gang Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Human Warriors